You're a sky! Yeah? So what?
by KayCsee
Summary: He did it again. Honestly, it kind of wasn't his fault (No, the other times wasn't his fault mom). But how or what is he going to do now in an unfamiliar place bleeding, broken, and alone. Can he go back? No? Dangit. At least there is no way fate can screw him over here. Right, Pikachu? No? Oh no
1. Teaser

**This is currently a teaser/first chapter for this upcoming story that will be updated irregularly. I am young so I make many grammar mistakes, but I hope you still like it! Feedback is something I would like as I continue this project throughout the year. Who knows me will you take inspiration from your comments? Well we will have to see~ Also I will start school in three days and it will be hard to due to AP courses, so don't expect updates regularly. But I will try to do updates as much as I can, and if I take too long please do you encourage me by posting _"keep updating please~"_ Anyway enjoy the teaser~ P.S: this is my own interpretation of KHR and Pokémon. Not everything will be the same as the anime(s). **

**_~ Somewhere in the ultra wormholes ~_**

**Ash** swears he has done this Tauro's rodeo before. Where one of his friends get kidnapped (this time Lily), legendaries appear, dramatic shenanigans happen, and Pokémon battle/life lessons that ultimately lead to him somehow saving the day (and _more_ scars). He swears on Arceus (his good, _good_, ancient pal) himself if he didn't have his aura, he would have died multiple times (ignoring how he did die at least 25 to 50% of the time). And _no_, it's not because he has a saving been going on for him, it's **not**!

But looking down on Solgaleo (the one he nurtured since a cosmog, **_his_** child given to him by defeated parents), he looks at the muscles that are clearly defined in this large legendary's back and wonders if something is going to happen differently. He can feel it through his soul, through his aura, that things will be different... and judging by the look his Pikachu is giving him (his _first_ Pokémon) he knows it too. (It also didn't help that the marks he got from the legendaries he met and Mewtwo's damaged master ball are pulsing)

Looking back he sees the Garchomp he used to ride. The rider, Gladion looking as determined as he was feeling, but not understanding the awe in his eyes. (Gladion thinks it's a little unfair that Ash doesn't know the influence he has on people. How could he not? When he looks so majestic and powerful and determined on top of the myth. How with just a simple command, he can get anyone to listen to him. That even the Kahunas and Tapus- freaking gods- listen to him when he is serious)

To his sides Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana. Who all have their own emotions of wary, determined, fear, and caution on their faces. He doesn't blame them, they have never been in situations like these before. (And his aura spikes in _pride_ that all of his new friends and rivals do not _run_ _away. _Never noticing how the seem to look at him for guidance at this very moment and how they straightened when he put his eyes on them)

He thinks of his mom. He always does in these situations. He loves to think about her. (Loves how thinking about her cooking brings a smile to his face. How her warm personality helps him to not puke every time something like this happens. How she would cry if her son, her only family left, didn't come back home like his dad due to his Pokémon journey and pressure.)

He feels a warm (always loving) paw go threw his hair in a comforting manner. He more so feels rather than hears the grunt of affection and worry coming from Solgaleo. And only then he feels the tears coming down his face. Huh? Why are tears coming down his face? He already accepted (Why _him_! Why _always_ him!) his fate in this dangerous role. He accepted (the fact he can't go to sleep alright, the flinches he controls when his friends hug him, the abnormal healing ability and resistance of his, his weird almost sentient aura, the marks- almost tattoos he gets from meeting the legendaries- forever marked in his skin.) everything that damaged him. Now it's no time for weakness. Now it's not the time to wish he could be more selfish. Wish for others to spoil him. Wish for-

"Pikaa?" "*grunt* Sol"

"It's alright guys, I am fine." I am _fine._

* * *

**_~ Somewhere in Italy, 1936 ~_**

**Luce** woke up in a good mood (if one ignored her "_destiny_" that will happen in a couple of years). She has found a potential suitor to give her a healthy daughter. One that is a _**powerful**_ sky (but not as powerful as her), and will die in the next coming years as foretold in her vision (Meaning no father that will nag about giving up the child to him). Yes, life is going the way destiny wants it.

"**Ahhhhhh**!"

She almost didn't recognize the scream that came out of her mouth. Too busy and caught up in the painful vision she is being assaulted with. The vision of a boy, 2 to 3 years younger than she is, with powerful powerful flames! So powerful that she can almost taste them. His eyes burning a powerful amber, stance determined and ready to fight, on top of a **beast** with white fur and yellow colorings. On his shoulder, a large mouse rides with an electric tail, shiny yellow fur, and the same burning eyes as the boy and the beast. (Oh how _jealous_ she is! She can tell this boy- this 2 to 3 years younger boy- will have more power, more _harmony_, than she can ever dream of) She visions him falling, losing consciousness, being knocked into a hole that seemingly carved its own in space. She hears roaring, crying, yells, bones snapping, blood flowing. She sees blood down his face, bones cracking, power spiking, fear, and desperation on many different faces. She sees glowing _pacifiers_, she sees-

"Miss, Mio Dios! You're alright!"

Only to wake up to the face of Leonard, her adviser, and father figure. Who's face has been wrinkled By age but still so stern. His hands warm and glowing yellow from his healing sun flames, picking her up from the ground. Muttering that she has been working too hard for her age (17 almost 18 years old is considered average to inheriting Leonard. Her mother took over the famiglia at age 14, don't worry). And she can't help but clutch Leonard and cry. Cry for the boy who she felt lost too much in so little amount of time, cry for his destiny, cry for her freedom, cry for her used-to-be future guardians, and cry due to guilt.

And Leonard, (old, sweet, and loving Leonard) held her close while she cries. Never asking why only asking if he can do something to stop the tears coming down her beautiful face.


	2. New World Crisis And Help A Lady

**This is the "real first chapter" of the story...kinda. The first one was a prologue or background of this chapter...this is hard. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter =)! Also, Ash is from a different world where their logic and everyday things are considered "impossible" in Italy, 1930's. Ash has been screwed over many times, he is more likely to sigh than cry about being in a different world, but that doesn't mean he is not sad, mental, depressed, or outright scared. He's just good at covering it up. Also, this story's point of view changes frequently and goes off the anime/games sometimes. By the way, my version of Ash has a personality that can incorporate many flames that will unlock in the future. But two stand out. **

**"Speaking"**\- Tallin or Italian

"Speaking"- Kantonian or Japanese

_** Speaking **_\- Flame talk/Instinct

* * *

_**~Somewhere In Italy, 1932~**_

**W**hen Ash woke up, he wasn't expecting to wake up in the middle of the woods. Truth be told, he was expecting to wake up in professor Kukui's house where they would both then decide what they were going to do about Lillie being kidnaped by her very own mother.

Getting up to look around his surroundings, Ash made a very perplexing finding. He feels sticky. Of what? He doesn't know. But looking down his right arm he now knows why. There's _**blood** _on his arm!

Now fully awake, he darts back, hitting his head on the tree. OW! Putting his hand against his, now throbbing head he made another spectacular finding. His head also has blood. A lot of it that happened recently if the wet amount on his hand is anything to go by.

Now that brings ash to his frantic musing, 'where is he', 'where are kukui and Pikachu', 'how did this blood happen'. And the most important of all, 'is he **_alone_**?'

Looking down he notices that he is not in his Bulbasaur pajama he remembers going to sleep in. He is actually in the adventure clothing that he used in Unova (which makes sense since his mother burned his Kalos clothing in blind rage due to what his supposed _uncle_ did to him. If he can even call Lysandre that, without having nightmares on just thinking about the guy's _name_!). His red sneakers, one more red looking from the blood that probably somehow dropped there. His black cargo pants with many pockets, his blue and light blue coloring jacket, now stained red from the blood on his arm, with a yellow zipper down the middle. Looking up to the left he can see the signature cap he used in his first journey (and secretly he is glad that out of all his article of clothing, the hat given to him by his father was the one that came with him). Not only that! His bag was here too! But, his belt and necklace were _not_ on him!

Crawling to his bag, he started his frantic search. Please, please, please tell him he is not alone! He can't be alone! He can't-

"SNAP" "CRUNCH" **"Id...Ove...ig"**

He stops, no longer trying to find his friends pokeballs. And instead froze, eyes wide. He swears that was a butcher of one of Kalosion branch of speaking, Tallinn, but with grammar and accent, he never heard before.

Getting up quietly, he grabbed the now closed bag and with light footsteps (that should never be trained in any _normal_ 15 years old) he used his years of adventures (*cough* hell *cough*) to climb up the tree with precision and grace where his sensitive ears could hear the conversation. Up where he was at he could see two men, both wearing suits, looking ahead of them was a small group of mafiosos holding up a woman with a red flowerlike tattoo on the left side of her face and blood all over her body.

**"Are you sure we can't have our fun with her?"**

**"Idiot! You know what the boss said! He wanted us to get _rid_ of her, not _defile_ his sister!"**

**"Yeah, but it seems such a waste that a beautiful high standing woman such as her won't have a final pleasure."**

**"Shut up you idiot of a homo sapien flame using mafioso! I swear if it wasn't for you having strong lightning flames, the boss would have killed you on sight. 'Sigh', just shut up, Antonio and the rest are near." **

What in the _world_! Is he the witness of a gang murder going down (not that he _hasn't_ been one before). But knowing that the person who hired them to do this was the lady's brother, a vile taste was found in his mouth (he remembers the Kalos incident, Lysandre, the Unova incident, uncle Colress who was a scientist that got a little to enthusiastic and forgot who he _was_ in the end). That's it. He will save this lady, no sister should ever have their brother trying to kill them. No one noticing how his brownish-red eyes, that he inherited as a mix of his mother's brown and his father's red, flashed a striking amber before turning to a bright purple.

* * *

**O**h great, she got kidnapped. She has never felt so humiliated in her life, especially when she ignored her _intuition_ (one of the _strongest _that her family produced since Giotto) and trusted her brother anyway on their alliance to get rid of the eldest in their group. Hell, even her rain and lightning were explicitly telling her to not trust her brother, but what did she do, trust him anyway. She would have sighed if she wasn't playing dead, but what's worse is she has to listen to these idiotas talking, especially on the subject on what they are going to do to her 'dead' body. Oh, if only she had her crossbow and wasn't so exhausted of her flames, she would have killed every single one of them by now.

**"Yeah whatever, Ricardo you're just jealous that your flames can't even compare to my high purity ones."**

**"Why do I need to be jealous of a simpleton who has more bark than length to back up with when talking to women who are disappointed at the end of the night. "**

**"WHY RICARDO I OUGHTA- *THUNK!*"**

**"Merda! Was that a rock! Antonio, guys, hurry up! Rito is down-OW! *THUNK!*"**

**"Rito! Ricardo! Merda, where are those rocks coming from?"**

What the hell? Rocks? Are these idiots being bested by rocks? That doesn't make sense-

**"Look at his eyes, he's a cloud user!"**

**"Oh shit! Why is a cloud user here-OW!"**

**"Look at the density of the color! It's so pure!" **

Now that makes _so_ much more sense. It can't be her (_first guardian_) cloud, he would rather watch her get out on her own first before even think about helping her (that _sadistic bastard_!) and would never use rocks as a weapon. And any other cloud would have left her for the dead (after taking a minute to realize her flames _belong_ to another). Maybe it was another famiglia, trying to kill her like the unspoken prize her 'dead' body is. They would be petty enough to throw rocks as weapons at Vongola mafiosos to show superiority (how that was a show of superiority she wouldn't know, but she has seen worse shows of pride).

But what was strange to her was the flames. As a powerful sky, she is very sensitive to flames and can identify the strength and purity of any flame user. But the cloud the _idiotas _are trying (and failing) to fight flames are kept hidden from her. But that is impossible unless the cloud has perfect control over his emotions and flames, which itself is very hard to do unless the user had years of experience with control over flames in dire situations.

To caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the two idiots holding up her bloody "dead" body was planning to let go and high tail it out of there. And when they did let go, she was unprepared for the falling of her body, and how it met the hard ground and stones. Effectively making her eyes roll back, vison dark, and unwillingly fall into a concussion. No! If she goes to sleep now she will go into a coma-like state with her sky and storm flames trying to gain energy. Oh well, she can only hope that this mysterious cloud won't kill her once he notices that the supposed "dead" body is alive.

* * *

When Ash was done with the strange men, he was utterly confused. Why were they so scared of an unassuming scrawny looking kid like him. Was it the blood? But his eyes aren't purple the last time he checked so why did they yell it out with such fear? He had brownish-red eyes that turned red in the sun at times sure but never purple. And what did they mean "**cloud"**, like clouds in the sky? And what did that have to about the color purple and pure? Oh well, at least he saved the lady they were trying to bury. And speaking of her, Ash went close to her body.

She was bleeding and look to have been hit in the head by the rock when he moved her head aside. Picking her up he notices that she was quite light. But then again he was used to being able to pick up heavier things, mostly pokemon, ever since he was young. A fact that scared his mother when she saw her son pick up a Phanphy, a 73.9 pound being when he was five. He remembers how she got mad at his father, saying things on how he is probably going to get all of his bad traits when he grows older, much to the proud amusement of his dad.

Walking over to where he left his bag, he placed her leaning against the tree. Placing his hand on her injury he prepared to use his aura to start healing her. Expecting the blue color to develop on his hand, he was surprised to see instead a very energized yellow flames to appear. What? How? were the questions in his mind as he studies the new color that appeared. While his aura was different than the average aura user according to Riley, he didn't expect it to suddenly morph into a different color and become flames when healing. But it was doing its job and was visibly healing the lady's wound on the back of her head albeit feeling different than usual. Usually, his aura feels as if it comes directly from his soul but the "new" aura feels to have come from a burning light within him. Not that the burn was unpleasant or burning him, but it makes him feel as if adrenaline is all over him now.

When he noticed that the injury on her head and others on her body was gone. He sat next to her in a criss-cross position looking at his hands. He then remembered what the men had said about his eyes, they said it was purple. Did his eyes also take into effect, but why was it purple and not yellow?

Looking back, he was fighting them, therefore, he changed the way his aura was used into a more offensive effect. Feeling a wave of his strange aura effects as he willed it to appear on his hands, he noticed he feels three different effects on him coming from what seems to be three different auras varying in odd power levels. The first flame that manifested on his hand was the yellow flame he willed to live, the "weakest" of the three. Next, he moved on to the _other_ auras. The next powerful aura gave him a feeling of freedom and to _**hurt** _whatever in his path that stands in the way. It manifested into purple flames on his hands that glowed brighter and denser than the yellow ones. But unlike the yellow flames, the purple flames seemed less excitable, choosing to sway on his hand in lazy patterns that weren't affected by the wind at all. Dispelling them away, he pulls the final aura to life. He concluded that this one affected him the most, giving him a feeling of peace and _understanding _of him, the lady, and his surroundings. As if he was connected to the planet itself.

Appearing as a (_bright, bright,_ **_powerful_**) orange flames that seemed denser than the other two. This flame was calm, burning threw out his body with understanding. Almost as if whispering to him from everywhere. Ash swears the weird aura is cooing at him, telling him on how _**good** **he was helping a fellow sky. How happy they are to be used. How he should look in his bag. His friends are there. A sky, sky, SKY! **_

Breaking off the connection, the flames no longer on his hands, he slumped down. The voice, now quieter (but still noticeable) than before was still urging him to check his bag for his friends. And he did.

Deciding to listen to the odd voice-yet-not in his head he rummaged threw his bag. Threw his surprise and happiness, he found his necklace. The master ball looking as old and dented as ever, but still _there_. Putting the necklace around his neck and tucking it under his shirt, he still checked the capsule bag. Going threw the columns of the screen the bag produced, Ash found one Pokeball. One? But he had _more_. What happened to the rest? Where were they? Surprisingly he got a response by the strange voice the powerful orange aura produced.

_**Think. Think. They are there. Think of who you want to send out. They will stay. They will go. You deemed. Only one per day. Choose wisely. **_

Grasping the Pokeball he was thinking, will the voice be right? Suddenly he felt a jolt coming from the master ball that rested on his neck. Pushing on the Pokeball's button, making it smaller, he put it in one of his pockets. Reaching under his shirt, he pulled the necklace into view. _Remember Ashy-boy, I made this necklace specifically for you and Mewtwo's Pokeball. Only you, Mewtwo, and I know how to get the master ball off and open. _Getting the complicated device that held the master ball in a place surrounded by a glass-like material that made it seem more like an ornament than the real deal to turn off. He watched as a line appeared through the glass that opened it up and went into the small machine, waiting for the master ball to touch the bottom of it so it can coat it in the hard glass again. _I might be working to be a pokemon researcher, but like Clement, I love building technology that might advance the future. Remember who gave you that robot ashy-boy?_

Wiping off tears with his arm (I miss him, my _first_ _friend_) he could hear the voice again in the back of his head, but this time it seemed to be sad.

_**Lost potential storm. First court. Gone, GoNe, GONE.**_

Looking at the master ball in his hand, he got up and walked a little bit so he would have room. He got into his familiar stance, with hope, he raised the Pokeball, hand back, ready to throw, mouth open to prepare the words that will come out of his mouth. Flames tingling in excitement. _**Do it, Do iT, DO IT!**_

He pulled his arm forward, and let go.

_"Mewtwo, come on out" _

* * *

**HAHA, Ash has lost memories on his previous day and the events that got him there. Also, his Aura became flames to keep him alive, not that his aura wasn't peculiar in his old world. I mean why wouldn't it be when his father is ? and his ancestors were freakin' BAMF if I ever saw.**

**On the account of the Pokeball and master ball, I will go more into depth later. Along with the Pokemon that will come and go (or even stay *wink*). And remember, Ash for all accounts is BAMF not only in this story but the anime as well, I mean come on why Pokemon got to screw Ash over so many times with villains and his experience/power going back to level 5 for each reason. Snivy vs Pikachu was a joke and real annoyance to me. And don't try to blame this on Zekrom writers. **

**On the account of his flames, he basically "unlocked" some of them due to the last near-death experience he had, his will to keep going to protect his loved ones, and his need to heal his and Daniela's wounds. So his intuition and flames are kinda making him tired and are trying to gain equilibrium. His own strong "intuition" will talk to him more for now on along with the "instincts" that comes from being a flame user. In my KHR world, harmony and guardians will be different. Harmonies can be considered as a group of people finding their soul mate, which can be either platonic or not. (I'm seriously considering to make this a reverse-harem almost in the future, but Nah) Meaning the more powerful a group of harmonized flame users are, the scarier things become. Meaning that even the Vindice has to give out special rules and regulations with dealing with groups like these (i.e Ash's in the future due to Arcabeleno and his pokemon)**

**The mafia views him as scary now because he only showed "cloud" flames of a ridiculous purity and strength (not that Ash knows that this is happening but it will be hilarious later on when he meets people who know of him and the shenanigans he gets into). Even though not all clouds are like that, ie skull because the finding of inverted flames has not been common knowledge as they are rare. **


	3. Vongola Dad Worries and Daniela Adopts

**Sorry for not updating in a while, physics sucks. But will try more (promise)**

** It will be updated (probably) during Christmas break 2 times. Also waiting for Christmas to get my Pokemon Sword and Sheild game! So hyped (and maybe I will get some ideas for little easter eggs in the future)**

**"Speaking"- **Tallin or Italian

"Speaking"- Kantonian/Japanese

_**Speaking -**_ Flame talk/Intuition

* * *

_**Vongola Safe House: Location Unknown,1932~**_

**"I don't care if the base is discovered, use all of our resources to find her immediately!" **

**Y**elled the booming voice of Fabio Di _Vongola_ to the room, the current head of Vongola, the **_Settimo_**. A tall man of a good six feet, with his long hat adding to his tremendous height. Wearing a fashionable and expensive suit with a blood-red tie, face permanently set in a scowl as his eyes narrowed to slits. Mustache trimmed to make a perfect arch, and brows narrowed in his intense anger.

He was anxious, angry, _betrayed_. As his child, his heir, his little _Cielo _was _taken_ from him. And not in the way he envisioned it, where she would be the head of Vongla, the _Ottavo_, and her _husband_ by her side. And he knew that person to take her away would be her chosen mate, that bastard Issac. But instead, she was kidnapped (or would it be woman-napped considering she is 25...nah, she is still his baby girl) by her half-brother Marco Russo.

And he knew, oh he _knew_, why Marco had done it. And it pains him, to where his sky flames sing in anguish (the _weakest_ to be ever produced in the vongola line, but still _powerful_ compared to others. His brother had stronger flames than he, but he won through the conquest of _will_ in the end). He knew his youngest done it for the right to claim power, the same power that brought Marco to be brainwashed just like the _bitch_ who tricked him into a one-night stand to conceive a competitive heir, Marco, for a chance to gain the Vongola power.

And he saw the signs, he should have been able to stop them before Marco became what he is today. But damn politics have been more hectic than usual, with the upcoming threat of _another World War_, and many trying to gain or trick the Vongola power into helping their side (Even though all know Vongola was neutral in signs of war, considering the destruction and bloody mayhem that Vongola did behind the scenes during the first World War with Vongola Simora, his father when the Vongola was threatened. Hell even before the first world war, grandpa Vongola Quinto added to Vongola's right to never bow to the countries trying to control them with his vicious strategetic mind). Even his flames are in remorse. _**I'm sorry youngling, I'm sorry. You were mine. **_

Unaware to him, the room full of his subordinates and guardians are quaking with **fear**. Vongola Settimo might have the weakest flames to be produced in the vongola line, to the point that his father got the advance technology of Vongola to create the dying will bullets to help him when he was a child, but let it be said that even the weakest of Vongola's chosen litter are straight out **monsters, **in more than one way.

Because all Vongola children who have been chosen to take the mantel all had a certain _finesse_ to them. Vongola Primo had his unusual fascination toward language and cultures, making foreign alliances easy to build along with his flames and Intuition that was said to be the strongest ever produced that helped the foundation of Vongola. Vongola Secondo was a monster in all things bloody, creating the bloodiest generation in Vongola's history with his flames of wrath that burnt all to ash worldwide, while Vongola Terzo found pleasure in the wealth of the time, and took control of many lands all over the world that is still under their reign. Vongola Quatro had talent in all arts, including the art of food, and had produced many corporations of high-class luxury markets that are still running such as the High-End Art market, Gucci, hell he even had high-end paintings like the Mona Lisa in his hands for a while, adding to the exponential economic growth of Vongola. Vongola Quinto was the beauty of Vongola, seducing all with his natural beauty and flames when given the chance and using them as he sees fit with his sadistic strategetic mind, further cementing Vongola's power and setting fear in countries trying to use Vongola for an easy win. Vongola Sesto had an engineering mind, proving useful in the first World War with creating bunkers, water systems, and oil production for Vongola use only while also furthering Vongola's already futuristic technology. And now Vongola's current head, Vongola Settimo, had a poker face of gold and an infatuation with gambling that he uses even in politics, while firstly frowned upon, the gambles he made proved to be successful and cemented his right to lead Vongola as well as getting the nickname "Cold-hearted Bastard". While Daniella is proving to have a talent in politics and war tactics, taking clear joy from her enemies' despair in their attempt to ridicule her for even trying to be a boss of a mafia famiglia. Not to mention the help they all get in all fields with their famed Vongola Intuition that is always produced in every member of the Famiglia, weak or strong. (And that is what makes Vongola so attractive, as sky flame users outside the Vongola line can have Intuition but it requires for the sky users flames to be strong, a high level of will and determination, as well as other requirements to produce Intuition. And even then the intuition wouldn't be as strong as Vongola's weakest intuition, so_ if_ a sky can produce an intuition as strong or stronger than Vongola's, it is highly unlikely and is considered impossible)

So to make it short, Vongola having a crisis is maddening and fearful to watch. But an _inner_ crisis creates despair to even other Mobs as the legendary crisis of Vongola Primo and Secondo have been passed to the younger generations when one Vongola family member wants more than the other. Needless to say, if Daniella is hurt, son or not, Marco is getting killed.

Not to mention what her guardians would do. They can only imagine the destruction (the paperwork) if they go feral trying to find their sky, especially her cloud **Issac Vinsmoke**. Not to mention if she dies, her guardians would feel their bonds break (the worse possible scenario that could ever happen to harmonized flame users) and would go funking ballistic in rage until all of them kill themselves on accident or killed by the Vindince. But until she can be found, all of their hands are tied.

They all pray for her to somehow come back safely for the sake of the base and their safety.

* * *

_**~ Again, somewhere In Italy, 1932 **_

**O**nce again, Daniela is not amused. She is cranky, confused, and _really _ready to kill something, preferably her brother. And if she is honest, she has the right to feel this way and she will hurt anyone who says otherwise. Experimentally, she had her flames move out of her body and hover in the area feeling for danger or other users. What her flames picked up seems to be the cloud flames she felt before from her savior or enemy. But is seems more mixed then she initially got, spreading her flames to the person, she was awarded the feel of a curious _young_ mixture of cloud, sun, and _powerful _sky flames touching and caressing her sky and storm mixture, almost asking if she is alright. Wait a minute, did she just had flames of a juvenile sky caressing hers? _**Yes, a sky, young, POWERFUL. The youngling could be yours to teach, to love, to guard. Stay connected to bon-**_

"Ah, I see you are awake."

Opening her eyes, she moves her head to the direction of the one with the calming sky flames. And he was young, with baby fat still visible in his face, probably around 14. With tanned skin and what looks to be a lightning bolt on each cheek, and big reddish-brown, almost copper, eyes that flash a magnificent amber every time their flames touch. Dark untamed hair underneath a red hat that had white on the front with a green symbol to represent a brand she couldn't tell and looked to be of mix decent. To put it simply, he is _adorable_ or would be if there wasn't what looks to be dried blood _everywhere on his body. _

From his hat to his feet there were splatters of dried blood on him. The blood on his hat and face looked to be if someone splattered blood on him while he was moving to the right creating streaks that smear to the left. The dried blood on his jacket seemed to be from his arms when the blood was wet on them and the bottom of his dark-grey pants and shoes were bloody probably from the blood dripping down his body or stepping in a bloody puddle.

She should be on guard, the youngling probably got all of his blood from killing the men who, she hates to admit it, kidnapped her. But her intuition is telling her that she is wrong saying that he was _**Hurt, he is hurt from a battle but not the one that just happened. Help him, help him, HeLp HiM!**_

Before she could even think of a response to her instincts, the mysterious (cloud, sun, sky, _SKy_, _SKY_) boy cut her off.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume you could speak Kant-Wait you shouldn't move too soon. Where is it, where is it? Ah! Here it is."**

From out of his pockets, he took what seems to be a _blue_ orange. What is she even seeing? Did someone make a genetically modified an orange to be blue under her nose or is she going colorblind? Almost as realizing her disbelieving stare, he talked once more.

**"Oh this is an Oran berry, it helps with healing injuries, it doesn't taste like anything so there should be no problem here."**

Getting closer to her, he drops next to her in a criss-cross position and hands her the berry to her right hand with an expectant look. Now holding the impossible fruit in her hand, she looks back to the boy and now only realizes he is waiting for her to eat it. Finding no lies in the statement, she looks back to the fruit. Should she eat it is the question now.

Giving a glance to the boy, she notices he looks worried and could feel his flames tingle the air in worry. Probably on why she is just staring at the fruit and not eating it. Giving an inward shrug, she has nothing to lose with those very emotional flames giving off his intention to help her and her intuition nat saying a word of it being bad, she moves her hands to the fruit to peel it.

**"Wait! Not like that, you bite into the berry. If you peel it, it wouldn't be as effective." **

Well, she guesses that isn't too bad. She does eat oranges with their peel on so maybe it wouldn't be different. Moving her hands up, she cradles the fruit as her head moves down a little to meet the fruit or oran berry as the boy calls it. She bites into it and instead of expecting it to be full of juice, she took a piece off from her bite and chew on the berry. It has a soft inner and a little crunchy outside, probably the outer coating of the berry as fruit coatings tend to be harder to protect themselves from insects. And the taste is like a pear, barely any, but a little sweet.

While eating the fruit she just realizes how the boy changed the language from Japanese to Italian so fluently. Maybe he is from the Vongola base in Japan? No, he couldn't be as there are no sky flame users deployed in that area currently. Is he a civilian tourist who unlocked his flames then? It is plausible, but he would have been on the radar for potential flame users and constantly monitored by famiglias waiting to snatch him up if they sensed him to be a potential sky user of his purity, especially Vongola's radar.

(While dwelling in her thoughts as she was eating the berry, she didn't notice how the boy got up to walk to a backpack and brought out a water bottle and took off the advertisement paper with a _Popplio_ and _Primarina_ on it. And came back to his position next to her stealthily.)

**"Here drink this." **

He hands her the water once she was done with the, again she couldn't believe it, _blue orange_. She takes and without a second thought opens it up to start to chug the contents out. Normally she would wait for her Intuition to find something wrong, but she was tired and confused and the boy has warm, kind, flames that make her relax in his presence but not enough where she lets her guard down all the way, that's how you get killed. Once she was done, she turned to Ash.

**"Who are you?"**

The boy looks surprised for a moment, maybe because she started talking, before he grins a large happy grin that makes his eyes crinkle, and oh god how can anyone be this cute before saying, **"My name is Ash Ketchum and this-I mean who are you miss?"**

Though noticing how he was about to introduce something else, almost as if habit, but she didn't ask and instead said, **"My name is Daniela."** She stops and looks at the boy and decides to take a _gamble_, a gamble that her father would tell her is stupid to make in case he is an enemy and says, **"Daniel _Di Vongola_"**

She looks and she sees him had his head angled to the side in confusion to her pause, but soon nods with a bright downright _adorable_ grin with no hint of knowing in his eyes to her last name, cementing the fact in her mind that he is an active flame civilian with no ties to any family. Her sky flames happy at the fact alone is worrying because she could get attached, but then again with flames like his, _a more powerful sky than her that she can almost taste the purity in the air_, the only thing not forcing the attachment is how steady his flames are. Though very emotional, almost as if it is alive to the point it is almost creepy, it is not attaching to her flames for balance a recent active flame user is. But only trained can do that and hide their flames as he did earlier, and this boy clearly wasn't in the mafia. Maybe he knows flames and was trained but is still considered a civilian in the eyes of Omerta due to him not being in the Mafia or had contact with mafia people before her.

**"You had a nasty fall to the ground when the men dropped you."**

She blinked at that, she does remember being dropped on a sharp stone. But her head feels fine, did he heal her with his flames?

**"Did you heal me then with your flames?"  
**

He stopped for a quick moment, so quick that an untrained eye wouldn't have noticed. Strange. He blinked and brought his right hand up to the back of his neck and said,

**"Yeah, I picked you up and put you there so it would be easier for me to heal you. I healed the scrapes and burns you had but I was worried for a moment when I examined your head because it looked like blood was starting to pool in your brain. But I dealt with injuries like that before, so I quickly drained it."**

Daniela blinked. Shocked. She knew about sun flames first hand due to her sun guardian, Leonardo, and she knew the limitation of sun flames. The more powerful the flames the more they can heal and enhance the body, but no amount of flames can drain or flood out blood to the brain without the help of surgery and a certified doctor. Even Reborn, rising, trusted, famed 17-year-old hitman whose sun flames have been documented to be the most powerful sun flames couldn't do that.

**"Oh-hh, well I thank you, Ash" **

**"No problem."**

**"So do you know where we are at?"**

At this, he seems to look to the left. Seeing this action she looked at the spot he was looking at, seeing a bigger tree than others. Daniela didn't know what he was looking for until she saw it. The "it" being a fast looking blob of white and purple for a split second, blinking she looks to Ash who had his head looking up and hummed.

**"We are in the woods of Parco Nazionale della Sila, next to Camigliatello Silano."**

**"Oh"**

Oh indeed, she was taken about 110 miles from the base in Cittanova. At least she was still in the same country.

**"How old are you Ash?"**

**"15"**

Young, very young for a sky like him to be alone. Especially since the feel of his flame shows that he has no guardians.

**"Not going to ask how old am I?"**

**"No way! Mom told me it is very disrespectful to ask a woman's age." **He shook his head harshly from side to side, amusing her greatly.

**"Oh? Well, your mother is right on that. But if I were to ask you how old am I what would you say?" **She teased.

He looks at her closely, and with a determined face said with absolute confidence,

**"Well I would say your 20, maybe nineteen"**

**"AHAHHAH"**

She can't help it. He looked so adorable in his determination and how his flames are touching hers in happy caressing, happy that they got it right. (And she feels a little embarrassed from his confident answer with his straight face, almost if what he said was a fact.)

**"No, I'm 25"**

The boy looks shocked and his flames stilled in disbelief. It was almost too adorable for her to handle, that she had to put a hand to her heart to make sure her heart didn't explode. That's it. For all this boy has done, she decided to make sure the boy will live a happy life away from the mafia with all of her power. But first, a worrying question needs to be asked.

**"Where is your family Ash?"**

He flinches at this statement, making her regret the words instantly. His shoulders drop along with his hair (and in any other situation she would be amused on how his hair is like animals ears, dropping down in disappointment), tears gather in his eyes, making them look redder than before.

**"I don't know." **He says in defeat. His flames once happy caresses, drops from hers and seems to go back in the boy. No, _no_ what had she done. _**Apologize**_

**"I-I'm sorry! I-I will help you look for them, its the least I could do." **

**"No, no, it's ok. You wouldn't find them anyway."**

Shit, shit she made it worse! She couldn't help but feel sad for the now revealed orphan in front of her. But her flames, her intuition, are urging her to take the chance to _**Keep him. Keep the youngling, raise, nourish, and love him. Make him your own.**_

She is a selfish woman, she knew the danger she is putting this boy in if she takes him. But she couldn't help it, the boy in front of her who is so adorable made her feel safe and calm and _motherly_. She wants nothing but keep him away from the world, to show that he deserves the best, and treat him as _royalty_ like his flames signify in their world. So she decided to let her instincts chose for her. _**Ask him, ask him, make him our figlio. **_

**"Do you want to be mi-I mean live with me?"**

He whiplashes so hard, that she is afraid he got a cervical injury. His flames burst out, revealing the _power_ it held from its explosion of emotion made her drunk on them. And if she wasn't a sky herself she would be drunk to the point of fainting. She notices his eyes flash with power turning them into a beautiful art orange and purple with an outer layering of bright yellow. His flames are the exact emotion his _(beautiful, otherworldly)_ eyes are making. Curious, happy, and hopeful, but also _resignation _as they steadily go to hesitantly touch hers. As if ready for her to say it was all a joke. And that makes her determination rise, whoever put this happy and adorable child so many times that they would feel doubtful toward a lending hand in going to _pay_.

Grabbing his hand to hers, feeling the warm flames underneath she cemented her statement. Her flames going to the boy and caressing his in a motherly touch, hoping to convey their eagerness to help him, cherish him, and love him for all he is worth.

**"I would like for you to live with me. And if you so decide, I would like you to make my home your permanent home."**

He goes still looking at her eyes so wide what he says next stuns her.

**"The voice is telling me you're not lying." **His eyes flash and stay full amber as he says this.

_**Strong Intuition, but not of related blood. **_Her intuition tells her. And her flames feel proud of the _potential_, the _strength_, of the youngling she is planning to make hers.

**"I am not lying little Cielo. If you accept, you will be welcomed. My famiglia will love and cherish you as if you were one of us for your entire life." **She says with so much determination and fondness that it scares her.

He looked to still be doubtful of her words, even though she knows his own intuition is urging him to accept. But she knows the difficulty of this question, and she waits.

Thirty seconds, a minute, and five minutes pass by. Her hand stroking his in warm strokes, as her flames caress his in support for any decision he makes. Until finally he looks at her, determined and a little teary in his amber eyes. His eyes flash again from accidentally strengthening his flames with his emotion, prompting her eyes to be flashing back as her own flames strengthen in response.

**"M-may I live with you for a while?" **He says timidly, hands strengthening the grip on hers. _(They are so close, oh so close)_

She copies the strength in his hand, her intuition raving _**So close, say it, say it, seal the deal**_, and say firmly **"Of course, may I be the first of my family members to say welcome." **

Instant flames meet, tangle each other as emotions burn of happiness, hope, and motherly love respectively. And they bond. A family bond that sky's are known to give others in their family.

He drops down, fainted, from the new powerful unholy bond that is sure to shake the whole world. (And she is _fine_ with that, let others see him as someone they _couldn't touch_. Let others see how pure and adorable he is and know they _can't have him_. Let the whole world know how selfish she is by taking _him for herself_ to _raise_, to _nourish_, and to _guide_.) Her flames sing _**ours, ours, our youngling, our little Cielo. **_

Moving him so his head is on her lap, she wonders how she is going to break the news to her father Fabio on her having a (soon to be adopted if everything goes as planned) son. Laughing to herself she can almost imagine the way he gawks at her before running to Issac with a sky-lit revolver in hand and how Issac would be so confused that his stoic face would turn to an incredulous with an awkward apology on accidentally getting her knocked up.

So caught in her thoughts and being flame drunk from the new bond, she didn't notice the inhumane screech from the distance.

* * *

**With a warm feeling in their hearts and an established sky bond, Ash and Daniela make their way to one of Vongola's allies where Ash may get his chance to gain his first potential gym badge in the Italian region.**** Did Ash successfully called out Mewtwo or not? Will our hero find out about Daniela's plan to adopt him? Or will he finally get the break he truly deserves (probably not)? Stay tuned to find out.**

**\- the narrator ;)**

**But seriously does he get a break? I mean I'm the narrator and even I don't know, wait, nevermind I do. Also, the gym badge was a joke, but it was also a mad lib for something else maybe, depending on how much I want to type for the next chapter*wink***

**It was hard researching the Vongola line and making backstories for them and how they contributed to Vongola's reputation of being the number one mafia famiglia and powerhouse. Yes, my version of Vongola is kinda OP to the point where established countries don't want them to be an enemy, but looking at the anime, don't tell me they aren't strong enough. I mean their technology is more advanced than any else in the early 2000s. So safe to say they, in my world, created the first mobile phone 30 years early on the "first" mobile phone in 1970. **

**Anyway, you get the first glance of Ash's new development of aura and flames mixed. While Flames can do some actions of surgery, they can't pump the liquid out of heads. So Ash's flames are unique. During the conversation, Daniela was seeing if Ash was lying with her Intuition and so was Ash even though he thinks it is his aura again but with a voice now. Also, sky flame users either klick or not, not being they want to kill each other and considering how Ash is a powerful _civilian_ "baby sky" her sky saw him as hers and bonded with his in their deal when his flames accepted her's as the mother sky. Ash is smart, maybe not a super genius but smart nonetheless, as he figured out that he may not be in the same world anymore before Daniela woke up. But how did Ash know where they are? Did he have help?**

**Also, leave what you think the blur she saw was in the comments. **

**Again sorry for not updating in a while, hope you forgive me *Ultimate puppy-eye* and also leave ideas in the chat as well, since my mind can only go to certain reaches for this fanfic until I lose ideas.**

**Also P.S, some of Ash's pokemon are evolved forms of what he has and some pokemon are pokemon I threw in that seems like it fits him. One will be an easter egg to another fanfiction, I'll give a hint, the pokemon's name is Leo. And yes my flame users in the KHR world, are more relying on their flames instincts. Hence the "pack" almost way of talking when influenced by their flames and why the sky bond of an elder sky to a juvenile sky, also called a youngling, will be seen as her almost blood adopting him into the famiglia. **

**figlio-Son**


	4. Christmas Omake

**ALLLLLRRRRIIIIGGGGHHHT! (Ha, Vanoss) I did this as a special for Christmas, because why not. My midterms are coming up so pray for me, please. I am still working on backgrounds to all the characters, so far I have some, but I still need to work on Daniela's guardians, Fabio's guardians, some Arcobelano, and OC characters. Being a writer is hard but this is my downtime entertainment. Thank you for the feedback, it legit motivates me.**

**This special won't give to many spoilers but will give hints to future chapters. I want to ruin your fun but I won't be like that. **

**Also, special thanks to DiamondRose-413, InudaTheFox, firehedgehog, Kamencolin, Justinix, Ricardo753, VVGirl, and TheBanzaiBlaster for your reviews. They all helped and motivate the currently lazy teenager-me.**

**And special-special thanks to KayCsee (me) for your review on this story (yes I review my own story, please no judge, I am lonely). And to Ricardo753 for the ideas via messaging. **

**Also if you have any specials questions, feel free to send them as reviews or email me. **

**For some background to my fic's Ash, he will be BAMF but not to the point where it is yucky (I hope I can convey that good in my writing) as it is being worn down by his trauma, despair, and no knowledge of flames currently. He may or may not be a little mischievous. **

**As for the Master Ball, what do you think my vision is of it. **

**I am making a poll (yes because I have 3 great ideas for the next chapter and don't know which to choose) so to make it where it is not spoiling, pick between:**

**1,2, and 3. **

**Comment your choice at your own risk (You could make something cliche or not in the next chapter).**

**...Ok fine, I'm not that mean so I will give you a hint on what the choices mean: 1. Sin, 2. Hongse, 3. Po...Never said I would make it easy to understand the hint. (Hongse will be seen, mark my words) ;) **

"Speaking"- Kantonian/Japanese

**"Speaking"- **Tallin/Italian

* * *

_**~Vongola Base December 24, 1932 ~**_

**"So what is Christmas anyway?"** Asked the unmistakable voice of the newest of Vongola's litter, thanks to Daniela, to the poor maid.

The maid in question, Marie, cried on the inside when hearing the question being asked specifically to her. She heard many tales on the young boy in front of her from her fellow maids but also Vongola's Mafioso. Many ranging from being taken in as pity for going active to being a full out _monster_ in flames and skill.

As being a maid for Vongola for many years, Marie knew not to listen to rumors of others without knowing the full facts. But she cannot help but be scared in front of the young boy Mistress Daniela brought in.

Not when she can feel the pure _cloud_ flames rippling off his body in _waves_.

To have that many flames, especially cloud flames, is unheard of and downright fearful. For the Mistress to bring him in is not only a huge boost to Vongola's already massive strength but for the boy to be accepted as a part of the Vongola's litter is _massive _(even though the boy doesn't know).

It is why that even more surprising was the immediate okay from Issac Vinsmoke, the cloud guardian of Daniela's, to let the boy be so close in relation to Daniela. As flame users, _especially_ clouds, are known to be selfish little shits, everyone thought that Issac would rip the boy a new one and lay ham to Daniela in betrayal. But instead, according to rumors, Issac _personally_ showed Ash around the household with Daniela and even gave the kid a _smile_. Everyone knows that Issac _fucking_ Vinsmoke is a sadistic battle-hungry monster who only gives smiles to Daniela and no one else. (And she didn't know what is worse, the fact that Issac approved of the pup or the fact that she heard that the boy _hugged_ him and lived to survive another day)

And then she found herself listening to more rumors about the boy. She heard how he came to Vongola with the Mistress in dried blood and a bond between them, how he took out experienced Mafiosos, how he propagated wood to be indestructible, how he even propagated his emotions which is _impossible_. (And scarier are the rumors that said he _commanded_ a scarred red and black _creature_ that was oozing in cloud flames that beat the _shit_ out of everyone who crossed the young master and mistress path on their way to the Vongola's base.)

She even heard of rumors of Vongola's Don accepting the boy in the pride with teary eyes. She didn't know what to expect when the boy was placed in her charge as his official maid.

But seeing the boy in front of her was riveting. She couldn't help but see him as adorable when she first laid eyes on him. He was smaller than the average height of a 15-year-old boy, only 165 cm with unruly spiky hair underneath a red and white hat with a green symbol that doesn't seem to match the rest of his clothing. Wearing what looks to be an exact mini replica of Issac's suit, wearing a dark purple undershirt with a black-tie underneath a black chalk stripe double-breasted suit, black slacks, expensive-looking shoes, a black trench coat, and black gloves (how he made it look adorable and non-threatening with his pouting especially when next to Issac himself was _really_ _not fair_). Adding to the fact is that he looked tiny to the Russian and Italian mixed man of 185.5cm and her height of 170cm making him look a little up to her with those big copper eyes.

**"Um...Miss?"**

She freezes, _Merda_. How could she ignore him? With stiff movement, she turned to his direction with her head pointing to the floor and body angled like a proper maid she is and said.

**"Christmas is **Christmas **young sir."**

She hoped that her assumption was correct and he didn't know that the word was Christmas but in Italian. Since he seems to be a foreigner, maybe she got it right and she can go on her day without being flattened by cloud rage.

**"Yes, I realized that. But what _is_ Christmas? Is it a festival? And you don't have to look at the floor." **

She freezes, and against her trained protocol, looked up to the young master. How can someone _not_ know what Christmas is? Even if the person was an orphan on the streets, they should at least have an inkling of a clue. Noticing that she has been rude to the cloud, she instantly bend her waist and bowed her waist. Hoping that such an action would appease her new master.

**"Hey, I said enough of that!"**

She heard before feeling a touch on her left shoulder, and in an instant, her assassin skills kicked in. Stiffing only for a moment, she soon grabbed the hand with her right hand and pulled. Angling her body to curve rightward, she crouched and soon kicked her right leg off the ground, aiming for the side of the offender's stomach with a storm lit boot. Before her kick landed she snapped out of her daze, now knowing that the person who touched her was the young master, soon to be angered, young master for she was to into her kick to stop the movement from landing. Realizing how angry the young master is going to be after her kick, she closed her eyes, praying to every saint out there that she won't die from the _powerful_ cloud flames. Then her kicked landed-

**"Hehe, sorry to scare you."**

and stayed in place. Huh? She is sure that with her skillset and storm flames hardening the boot, her kick would have knocked him into the wall. Opening her eyes, she looks up and sees the young master with eyes closed and an (_adorable_) sheepish smile. Moving her gaze to the right she finds her foot still covered in flames being _caught and held in the young master's left hand_.

Instantly, she jolted her foot out of his hand. Standing upright, she quickly made her way to him. Oh, how _stupid_ is she! Her storm flames were in _disintegration_ mode! Being held in her young master's hands, no matter flame coated or not, will burn the skin right off of them!

Grabbing the hand and yanking it up to her, ignoring the surprise of the young master and her training protocol. She flips the hand to where the palm would face her and expected to see blood and burnt skin.

Only to be, surprisingly, met with the skin being still intact and no signs of burns. The hand she was holding, while calloused and strong, was soft to her touch and very _warm_.

She was so shocked by the discovery, she didn't notice how her hand was instinctively stroking the soft hand and needing it. Until she was snapped by her charges confused voice.

**"Are you alright?"**

She quickly let the hand go, embarrassed, stepped back and bowed at a ninety-degree angle.

**"I am so sorry young Sir! I hope you don't take action to my disrespectfulness! I promise not to do it again in the future!"**

Expecting to feel the cloud flames calmly rolling off the boy to spike in anger or even a cloud flamed punch. She didn't expect to hear a slight huff of exasperation.

**"Look up."**

Doing so with slight hesitance, she didn't expect to see the young sir be so close in front of her (She didn't hear or feel any movement or footsteps!) Seeing her having her attention on him, he turned and said,

**"Come with me."**

Then he started to move to the couch of his spacious and luxurious room. Sitting down, he tilted his head to his right in emphasis for her to sit there.

To the battle maid of the Vongola Household, doing such action is rude and disrespectful. But seeing as she can't deny the words of the young master, she sat down.

**"What is your name?" **He asked.

**"It is Marie young sir"**

Hunching slightly downwards, emphasizing the fact that he wasn't born nor raised in high society, he turned his head to her and looked to be studying her. Then he turned his head straight and looked slightly downward to his hands, only to look back at her again with a small smile and crinkle in his eyes. Bringing up his hand to her to show he was holding what seems to be a fruit in his hands.

Taken aback by the smile she surely doesn't deserve (why is it the cutest smile she has ever seen!), she finally looked down to his hands to the only freeze in shock.

The fruit held in his hand is the very same fruit her colleagues have been trying to get a hold on for many days! The fruit in question was of 2 pink colors, where a darker pink rose from the stem to the middle of the fruit where it met the lighter pink that rose from the middle to end. She remembered how rumors spread around the mansion on a delectable fruit that looked like a peach called a Pecha berry. How the inside of the fruit was hollow but what can be eaten was so sweet that it made ice cream and sweets go to shame. How it saved one of the guardians by nullifying the poison that was found in their food. And how Issac was seen to be visibly hoarding a small collection of them from the rest of the guardians and even Daniela!

**"Take it."**

She is shocked! After her rude display to him and almost burning his skin off from his hand, she never expected to be given this!

**"B-but Sir, I-I can't take that! I-I don't deserve it! And isn't it very hard to come by!"**

She sees him raising his brow and frowning a little while tilting his head to the side, almost imitating a confused puppy and she couldn't help but compress a squeal from almost leaving her lips at the admittedly cute display. Before his features soon turn into one of understanding.

**"Oh, it is fine. I am the one who plants, take care and harvest them. So it shouldn't be a problem, considering this one is apart of the new batch that I will soon give to the chefs. So raise your hand so I can give this to you."**

In shock, mouth agape, she followed his order and raised her hand. It wasn't until she found herself staring at the fragile feeling fruit, now in her hands, that she felt her mouth close.

**"T-thank you, young Sir! How can I repay you for this!"**

She said, turning to look at him with excitement. As a fan of all things sweet, she couldn't help but feel tears of joy in her soul and allow her flames to leak out of her hold just a little. But is soon became wary when she saw the teasing grin on his face. Leaning back, the young sir let his cloud flames move in a teasing manner around the room.

And she couldn't help but be in awe at the display and capacity of them. To have enough flames to fill a large box without trying is rare, but to have enough flames to encompass a huge room in a lazy matter without trying to spread the flames around consciously is _unbelievable_. (But she couldn't help but remember a young kit of the Hibari clan, whose flames were even purer and brighter than Daniela's storm, Carlo, and her own. Who seems to be equally matching the power and intensity of the young master's flames in front of her.)

**"Well, you can answer my previous question."**

Thinking back to the previous conversations she said in slight bewilderment,

**"Does the young master not know what Christmas is?" **As she said this, he looked to be slightly embarrassed. **"No...Am I supposed to know?"**

She gasped, **"O-of course! It is a National Holiday around the world!"**

**"Holiday?"**

**"Yes! Well, many Christians, Catholics, and even the unreligious celebrate the holiday. So it is considered 'national' because of Christianity and Catholic being the dominated religion, but many such as the Jewish and even some Christians don't celebrate the holiday."**

**"So is Vongola's main religion Christian?"**

**"Well, Vongola doesn't have any rules regarding religion so everyone here is different in what they believe in. I myself is Orthodox Christian, but they celebrate the giving of the holiday more than the meaning behind the holiday as the Vongola's themselves are non-religious. It is better this way so it doesn't create tension inside the family."**

Seeming to take her words into consideration he says, **"So what is the giving aspect of it."**

She pauses at this point, looking down to meet the young master's concentrated face. She couldn't help but feel empathy towards him. Did he have no kind of human interactions to be even ignorant of _Christmas_ and the main religion of Italy? Slightly melancholy in both feeling and words, she stated softly,

**"Its the best part of the holiday."**

**"It is?"**

Giving herself time to place the words she wants to say correctly she states, **"Yes, it is tradition to give a present to someone or multiple people instead of buying something for yourself. And in return, your kindness would be rewarded by La Befana."**

The young master seems to stop at this and stared at her eyes in question. **"La Befana?"**

**"Yes," **she stated softly with a smile and wistfully said, **"the Christmas Witch. An old woman dressed in long skirts and woolen shawls, flying on a broomstick and bringing gifts to the children the night before January 6th."**

His eyes sparkle at this, his body tilting to her slightly in excitement, with a smile so wide and warm she _swears_ it could beat the sun.

**"That's so cool!"**

**"It certainly is!" **She says grinning. Then raising her hand that held the berry up, she took a bite out of the top of it. Her eyes opened wide at the sweet taste flowing in her mouth as she chews the tender fruit. Taking another bite of what will soon be her guilty pleasure if she can get her hands on more of them, she couldn't help but exclaim **"Delish!"**

**"Ah! I got it"**

Turning back to the young master, she couldn't help but be embarrassed that she showed, yet again, another rude action.

**"Got what young master?"**

He waved his hand, **"Call me Ash, but I know what I will get you for Christmas!" **He said with full of excitement, his flames dancing happily in the room and the sheer outpour of it is causing his eyes to flash a mix of purple and orange. Wait, orange?

He gets up, hands close to his chest in a fist before propelling them upwards in excitement, grinning all the way. _Powerful_ amber color soon filled the room in happy clutter, making anyone in at _least_ 10 miles away feel them if it wasn't for the flameproof walls in the Vongola mansion. But because of the sheer _intensity_ of the flames, she is flame-drunk, and all she can utter to young master Ash is a **"Huh" **before the door opened.

Turning her head sluggishly, she notes that the Mistress is there. Getting up sluggishly and without grace, she attempts to bow before her but the mistress only pushed her down with a serene smile that soon turns proud when she looked at young master Ash.

**"I see you are having fun my grandch-Ash. Your flames surely speak for themselves as everyone in this big mansion can feel how happy they are."**

**"Ah oops, sorry." **He rubs the back of his neck with his right hand before realizing something, **"What did you mean by grandch-"**

**"Ah!" **Mistress said with grace and a calm smile. **"It's an old slang, don't worry about it. Come, come, you are almost late for lunch." **The mistress said before heading out the door with an excitable Ash on her heels.

Alone in the room, Marie had time to process what had happened. But she could only produce one conclusion in her flame drunk mind,

**"The young master is a sky."**

* * *

**Some good background, I did this for not only the Holiday but for that one pokemon episode that got banned for having Santa Clause in it. I mean, how dare they!**

**Yes, I know the pokemon world knows what Christmas is, but guess what, not in mine.**

**Also, I will talk about why they can only feel Cloud flames from Ash in the future. **

**Anyway, my next chapter is currently being under construction on a notebook paper because that's what I always do to gain a better understanding on how I am going to write the chapter (What can I say, I'm old-fashioned.) Also, Ash is called "young sir", "Sir", or "young master" by the maids and butlers of Vongola.**

**Fun-Fact: I almost decided to stop writing the fic at ****"Its the best part of the holiday." and give you guys a bitter ending. **

**Fun-Fact: Before Santa Clause made his way in the heart of children in Italy, the traditional gift-giver was La Befana, a Christmas witch**.

**Fun-fact: Russian mobs back in the day wore formal clothing that looked like Reborn's suit in the anime (and even the fedora sometimes). And when it got cold they put on a trench coat and black or white gloves. Because Ash is not used to such clothing, he seems a little awkward in it (that adds to him looking like an adorable pup pouting) but wears it when meeting other families or outside the Vongola House. Inside and when off exploring he wears his use to be clothes or more comfortable clothes that get him weird looks in the beginning due to it not being the style of the time. But Ash is not picky in clothing (as long as it is not a dress).**

**Fun-Fact: Maids and butlers were taught to never look at their masters/mistresses because it was a sign of disrespect. Looking at their masters was saying they were equal. **

**Fun-Fact: I am basing this story on the real world with a slight twist and turns. I think it adds character and better understanding when my readers read the fic. **

**Another Fun-Fact: My first initial idea for this fic was to be centered on KHR characters POV on the mysterious person in the Chinese Forest who can command monsters of unimaginable strength. They would be scared and tread lightly with him due to feeling Cloud flames first, but others like Daniela would find out he was a Sky and visit him often to drink and eat his fabulous tea and desserts (made by berries) and maybe some (reborn) would low-key flirt with Ash. **

**One more Fun-Fact: I might make that Fic a reality one day. **

**P.S Marie might be seen again in future chapters.**

**P.S.S I am thinking about giving Ash a growth spurt. **

**Dictionary/Pokedex of the KHR world**

**"Youngling": commonly referred to as young sky flame users, specifically under 20. In family/Famiglia, older skies and their guardians would call a younger sky flame user "youngling" no matter how old. But it is frowned upon to call a sky flame user over 20 a "youngling" when they are not acquainted or family of the sky in question. It is an endearing term that is used to make young sky flame users feel loved, even if they don't know the meaning. A word created by sky flame instincts.**

**"Pup": commonly referred to as a young cloud user, specifically under 20. The cloud in question accepts the term with pride for it means the pup has a long road of power and strong enemies ahead. After 20, the cloud would see it as an insult from anyone except older famiglia/family members that it respects. Even lament clouds would unconsciously react to the term with pride when muttered. Fit perfectly for their wolf-like demeanor. A word created by cloud instincts.**

**"Kit": commonly referred to as a young storm user, ****specifically under 20. The younger storms were labeled as such by elder flame users, and seem to perfectly fit them as storms have cat-like characteristics. After 20, a storm would rage having the title used for them because they consider it an insult to their strength as an adult. Would reprimand their elder family/famiglia members for using the title when of age but can't really stop them. L****ament storms would unconsciously react to the term. A**** word created by cloud instincts. **

**"Pride" is a common reference to a Mafia Don's family. Specifically blood-related relatives and guardians, not the entire Famiglia. **

**165 cm- 5 feet 5 inches**

**185.5cm- 6 feet 1 inch**

**170cm - 5 feet 7 inches**


	5. Big Talk and Huge Discoveries

**Alright, so, I have a problem right now. I'm a junior, in a stem high school, and have to create 3 prototypes. 1 in physics of motion, 1 in anatomy, and 1 for bioengineering. And have a currently crippled ankle on top of that. I am screwed. Why I wasn't updating for a while. **

**Anyway, I am currently watching pokemon sword and shield and I kind of wished Scorbunny were Ash's pokemon and Gou get another Galar pokemon but what can you do. I hope they put more interaction between Ash and past legendaries (both human and mon).**

**Also, the places I put in the fanfiction are actually in Italy, look it up. Ok time for Narrator to do the narrating.**

***Ahem* As Ash and Daniela made their new unholy bond, Ash decides to learn about his new abilities as soon as he can. While Daniela is forming plans in keeping Ash forever safe and near, someone decides to say hello. **

**Speaking- Talian or Italian **

_**Speaking-**_** Instincts/flames**

* * *

_**In the Woods of Parco Nazionale della Sila**** Italy, 1932~**_

**"N-Ngh"**

Eyes blinking awake, Ash's left hand reached up to rub his left eye to rub, before closing them again. Feeling content, he stretched his back, wondering if this is what his Incineroar feels when lying under the sun. He feels nice, content, and warmed in a way he has never felt before.

He was always a little on the warm side in both temperature and body heat (Like mom his mind whispers cruelly). Only ever feeling a little more warmed in the presence of Gary or Kiawe as their body heats outmatched his.

But the warmth he is feeling at the moment is something he can't put to words. It's as if a fluffy blanket has wrapped around his body, leaving loving caresses of warmth underneath his skin. (And unaware to himself, his flames are happily responding to the flames that are protective, _motherly_, wrapping around his body). But before he loses himself completely in the warmth and sleepiness, it pulls away to rest above his skin. Frowning he tries to pull the fluffy blanket of warmth back with his aura until he heard a soft chuckle.

**"Hehe, I see you are awake"**

Huh? Ash blinkingly opened his eyes as his brain tried to process in its sluggish. Feeling numb and content, Ash decides to throw all battle-honed instincts out and not move from the warm pillow underneath his head (even if he is disappointed that the aura surrounding him won't touch his anymore). He has gone threw _so_ much the last day that he deserves this, he decides.

**"I'm sorry my youngling, but it is time to wake up. We must head southwest to safety."**

Ash frowned, he wanted to sleep on this wonderful pillow a little longer. But knowing the _(**Trustful** the strange aura voice coos)_ voice is correct he wakes.

* * *

**Daniela** feels the happiest she has been in a while. She not only got a son (who is not only powerful in flames but also downright adorable to the point she almost squealed, _almost_), said son accepted the family bond via sky flames. Making him _hers_ to love and care for till the end of her life.

Looking down on said ignorant son, she washes her flames throughout his body, caressing him from head to toe. And despite knowing how instinctive and susceptible to being flame drunk they both can be until their new bond stabilizes, she couldn't help but tangle her flames with his. And, oh, how she can _taste_.

With a little while of tangling in one another, she can taste the amount of power, the very will of his soul, he has. And she couldn't help but greedily tangle their flames more together to feel her Stormy Sky flames on his Cloudy-Sky with secondary Sun flames. Her youngling's flames were so pure and adorable as it mischievously tangles and touches hers like that of a little lion. The feeling of undying acceptance, love, and trust makes her almost cry for she always remembers her father's stories of when they made the instinctual bond between one another when she was born (He was so right when he said the amount of what she feels couldn't be put into words).

That said, through her bond she feels something unsettling. As if Ash's flames were once in a courting between another before being ripped away _**(Potential lightning and storm),**_ now trying to stabilize itself through their bond. Trying to reach where her other bonds are for more comfort but strays too far away as if scared to be ripped away another time. And she can only feel a wave of intense protective anger when his flames show signs of not only being ripped away from loved ones but also from the twitches it makes as if always on guard and waiting for an attack. Oh, how she will crush the people who did this to her son.

But it gives weakness, as he doesn't have any guardians and with newly awakened flames, he would be a target on every flame on the market especially when his flames could be heavily influenced in its state. So she has to be quick and gather potential guardians that are trustworthy enough to court between them and hopefully harmonize. She can think of many unclaimed flames, but her vongola instincts reels to a specific person who not only gained her trust (which is a feat itself) but also her father's and future hubby's (which is almost impossible from someone outside the family). Yes, a worthy candidate for her son her flames growl. Worthy of not only being in Vongola but also being forever harmonized with Vongola's new little prince. (And she wonders if her flames are hinting on an instant harmonization like her and her sexy bastard's flames were)

And hopefully, with said harmonization, Ash will open up more to her and accept his position as Mafia Royalty.

But first, she must tell him about her occupation before they escape the forest and make it to the base successfully. And she is scared for his reaction but she knows this is the right thing to do as he was newly active and now under Omerta even if he doesn't know himself. So looking down, she pulled her flames, reluctantly, away from his and almost coo at how his flames droop in disappointment before trying to reach out and hold onto her's (and her entire being almost purrs in bliss at how easy his flames accept hers as the mother). Settling her flames just above his skin, she chuckles at the attempts and says.

**"Hehe, I see you are awake"**

He twitches on her lap as she can see the slight pout he is forming, knowing it was supposed to be a frown makes it all the more adorable. But sadly she can't tease him about it now as they have work to do. So with threading hand threw his hair, she states-

**"I'm sorry my youngling, but it is time to wake up. We must head southwest to safety."**

**"Ok, *yawn* I'm up."**

And he is, with another stretch he sat up. Raising an arm high with the other pulling at it, he stretches again. He slumps and turns around, eyes peaking underneath untamed hair glowed a soft amber before turning back into his original copper eyes. She couldn't help leaning forward to caress and ruffle his hair even more, and almost melted at the sight of him leaning into her touch.

Taking her hand back, she gave him another minute to collect himself from his nap. After the said minute was up she hardened her posture, slipping into the Vongola heir she is and almost in response Ash tensed. _**Go on, tell him. **_

**"Before we go I must tell you about my and now your's occupation."**

He looks at her, with no emotion in his eyes as his flames waves lazily as if thinking. His right hand comes up to shift hair back before dropping. He looks to be in complete control of his emotions (_good eyes her flames coos proudly in the back of her mind_), before opening his mouth.

**"I trust you. I can feel the guilt once we connected or something, I'm not too sure what we did, to be honest, but I promise to keep an open mind."**

She couldn't help the slight opening of her eyes in surprise, nor the way she gives him a soft, sad, smile.

**"Are you sure? You might hate me for this."**

**"No, I won't. So tell me and no holding back."**

She can't help but wonder if it was the bond or his instincts that are guiding him to say this. But she is grateful either way. (And threw the bond she finds how hopeful his flames feel for her to tell the truth, and who was she to say no?)

**"Fine...The bond we made had something to deal with the flames I mentioned earlier. I won't go too deep into it as we have to move fast before my brother's men come back, so I will be blunt."**

He looks up with wide, intense eyes, before nodding. Taking it as a sign to continue, she does.

**"You and I fall under the category of 'actives'. ****Active is a term we use to state those who can use Dying Will Flames, i****ndividuals who unlocked a power within them known as the Dying Will Flames****. In total there are seven dying will flame of the Sky and all**** living creatures are technically found capable of producing these Flames, however, the majority of the population cannot simply tap into them anytime they like unless either trained by someone who already has awakened their Flame or exposed to certain stimuli. These stimuli include coming within a hairsbreadth of dying, or actually dying, with an unusually strong conviction to succeed and desire to protect what's important to them at full strength; thus, "Dying Will Flames". If these stimuli are met, then it is highly possible that a Flame will awaken."**

He blinks, and the widening of his eyes and mouth shows his sudden understanding to probably how he activated his flames (a story she will get one way or another). His hands soon came up on his lap and within seconds sparkling flames erupted as amber, purple, and yellow colors burst from his hands.

**"Those are three of the seven flames. As your Dying Will came to life, your soul produces those flames. Seeing as we are cut for time, I will give you the basics of what you need to know on your flames. Your third flame type, the weakest one, are the yellow ones, called Sun flames. They are the most energized of the seven and their characteristic is called "Activity". This is due to them being able to induce and improve the efficiency of any activity and ****are considered a support role by many seeing that most sun flame users can only heal or strengthen themselves and others. Though some can use them to improve their weaponry and make them monsters on the field from their self-healing." **Pointing to the swirl of Amber and Purple flames she continues. **"Those are a bit different, they are the Cloud and Sky flames. Due to them being close in strength, they can mesh together to become what's known as a Cloudy-Sky flame. The purple is the cloud flames, your secondary flames, known to be the second rarest flame type actives can have, especially a primary mix. Their characteristic is propagation, seeing as they are able to increase and replicate at an incredible rate, well-suited for increasing size and/or multiplying numbers. They are also excellent for techniques that must cover a large area, like a barrier."**

She stops, raising her own hand to light her own flames. With a burst of red and amber, she continues.

**"I myself can have a combination flame as well, due to my secondary flame type coming a little short to my primary in strength and purity. If they were equal in strength, I would have a flame type called the Flame of Wraths, which is a true combination of storm and sky flames. For the sake of simplicity, I will only talk about the amber flame. They are called Sky flames, the rarest of the bunch and those who wield it are considered royalty in the Mafia world. They are considered to be the representation of perfection even though we still don't know the capacity of what they are capable of if strong and pure enough. Its characteristic of Harmony denotes a state without flaws nor contradiction. It is able to "harmonize" with other Flames, giving them a place of home and state of fullness, while also strengthening them, absorb them into themselves, and combine qualities with them. ****There is a duality to what kind of people possess this Flame...On the "good" side, they represent the sky with their open arms; accepting all others and wishing no evil, even on those who have done them and their friends great wrong. However, the "dark" side of Sky Flame users desire power above all else - Seeking to rule."**

Having his full attention on her, watching her with widened eyes, almost makes her not wanting to continue the conversation. (What will he think of her after this?)

**"This is where we get to you might hate me part. ****As I stated before, my name is Daniela Di Vongola, the heiress to the Vongola Family, the most powerful and influential mafia family in the world. And when you accepted my offer, our flames, specifically our sky flames, bonded a family bond. Making you and I son and mother in all but blood. And when I take control of Vongola, you would become my heir if in the case I cannot continue the Vongola line. "**

His eyes close, breathing a shallow breath before opening them again. He seems to be calm, though the way she caught his fingers minuscule twitch shows signs of deep thinking, she can't help but feel the anxiety going threw her. Will he instinctively try and break the bond or will he run away and never come near? _**He has questions **_her intuition coos. As if hearing her Intuition, Ash opens his mouth.

**"So you're a criminal organization?"**

Her breath stills, this was it, this was do or die, the climax of the argument. She introduced the dead true facts, it's only fair she keeps the rest of the discussion truthful no matter how much she wants to bend the facts in her favor.

**"We were technically founded as a vigilant group by the Vongola Primo, Giotto, but when my direct ancestor, Vongola Secondo, became head we had changed to a mafia group, going as far to be known as the bloodiest Mafia famiglia. Currently, our status is the same though we toned down the unnecessary killing and taking of other famiglias as we had long solidified our right to be the top."**

**"But that doesn't mean you have stopped killing nor the criminal uptakes." **He said, looking still impassive just like how his flames look to be reserving judgment._** Be truthful, keep going. **_

**"That is true, we send members on missions and jobs to kill many. But we don't harm civilians, especially non-active ones. Nor do we partake in the kidnapping or experiments of potential actives. Though we do hold a variety of legal organizations, our worst criminal actions would be the influence we have on the world market and country's actions."**

**"As heir of such an organization, mean you killed before?"**

_**Say the truth **_

She can't

_**SaY iT**_

**"Y-yes, I have killed before."**

He hums, **"I see."**

She feels her jaw slacken a little in surprise, and couldn't help but voice out **"That's it? You have nothing else to say? No 'how dare you a big secret like this from me' or 'You Murderer!'?**

Before she can say anything, he states, **"I believe your intent was pure from the start and I can't deny how good I feel, how protected, and loved I can feel through the bond." **He pauses. **"And through the bond and the strange voice, I can tell you were genuine in your guilt and words. You spoke the bare truth to me and I am thankful for that. Though I do feel a little tricked as you clearly knew what you were doing while bonding with me I-"** He stops and fidgets, turning his head to look away. She can see his ears become red and he mutters something, her heart bumping anxiously with the next words.** "I-I also would selfishly ask you to make this bond again even if I knew about flames and who you are."**

At this, she couldn't help the tears that came out of her eyes, nor the swell in her heart. The youngling accepted her even though he knew what she has selfishly brought him into.

He then gives a small smile before he sighs. **"And If I had said something like that, then I would be a hypocrite."**

She could only reply,** "Huh?"**, as her mind was reeling on what he said.

Taking a moment to collect herself she asked, **"What do you mean by, hypocrite?"**

He smiles, only this time it is bitter in its root. He soon looks afraid, **"I and my friend are not from this world."**

She blinks, **"What do you mean about that-"**

In a flash, a familiar white and purple blob appeared before her. She flinches, before jumping up and lighting her sky and storm flames. Ash notices this before he too got up and said-

**"Don't be afraid! He is my friend, Mewtwo!"**

She stops, intuition not alerting her of danger, before finally taking a good look at the blob. And her mouth drops in disbelief. In front of her is a bipedal feline-like being floating two feet above the ground with a mutated humanoid look in addition to its feline traits. Its body from what she is assuming to be the lower belly to tail is purple, while the rest is right with three fingers on each hand. Its purple eyes are narrowed clearly judging her while she assumes his tail is lazily turning. But more surprising than the being in front of her is the cleat distinction of powerful cloud flames coming off its' body to tangle with Ash's flames in a clear sign of seeking comfort.

And her jaw only drops further when she hears the being, Mewtwo as Ash said, speaks.

**"Choose wisely on your next set of actions, I once almost purged the world of humans."**

**"MEWTWO!"**

* * *

**I'll give a little context later, but in my mind, Ash's mother, Delia (Wish she was real), would be a sunny sky and his father would be a cloud (Why he is so headstrong and only bows down to his loving, scary, awesome wife). As they are parents of Ash, their flames would be high in both purity and will/strength.**

**Also, his potential storm was Gary and his lightning was Brock as I felt that they were the closest to Ash other than misty and therefore had a long time and trust between them to start the courting between auras at the time.**

**Poor Daniela, Ash's stimuli are too many for a mother hen like you to handle.**

**I couldn't think about what Mewtwo to say, so I went with the sassy route as Mewtwo, to me, is kinda like a matured teenager (i.e Why he, a grump, and Ash, a cinnamon roll, are so close).**

**Also, don't be afraid, Pikachu will come soon! **


	6. Vongola Finally Got the News

**Good news, I am out of my boot. Bad news, Corona, online classroom, stress. Good news, more time to write. **

**Also a reminder, this is a _Fictional Fiction _between anime(s) and game(s). So there will be differences from what the anime/games show and what I write. Such as backgrounds to the Arcobelano, Ash's parents, Oak, Daniela, and many (but not too overwhelming) OCs (I get inspiration by animes for names sometimes).**

**Also, finally, Ash getting the pseudo legends that he deserves in the anime. But is it just me, or the Gengar and Dragonite less powerful than what they suppose to be?**

**I try to plan what I write, but my teenage impulses take over so I have to make up new plans and plans. (This is harder than I thought but I'm committed)**

**Again if you guys have any questions, you can PM me or type in the review and I will answer the next chapter/omake. **

**Speaking of omakes, I plan to do some that will be throwbacks, in other's pov of a previous chapter, or special events. But the ratio will probably 1 omake per at least 5 chapters. **

**P.S it comes to my attention that my friends say I write to formal when texting or emails so sorry if it seems that way. My mother's hard teachings (torture) are forever instilled in my writing. But I'm getting better at writing informal. Fun fact, my writing skills are the lowest out of my academics due to grammar so my mother had a hard time.**

**"Speaking"- **Tallin or Italian

"Speaking"- Kantonian/Japanese

_**Speaking -**_ Flame talk/Intuition

* * *

_**Vongola Safe House: Location Unknown,1932~**_

**"Fabio" **

The Settimo Vongola Head turned in his chair, dark eyes getting darker seeing the man coming threw the door and walking to the table. The man in question outmatched him by an inch, with black hair and a swimmer figure tugged by his suite. Handsome, with high cheekbones and perfect brows on a stoic face. The most unnerving look on this man was his eyes, behind long black eyelashes, intense bloody iris make their home, swirling around the black oval pupils, looking anticipated to kill their next prey.

He knew he had the same eyes as the man in front of him. And if any other person, his evaluation of them would rise. But this man was his daughter's cloud, the Russian and Italian born hitman, Issac Vinsmoke.

**"Vinsmoke, still as arrogant as ever. With what permission do you have to use my name?"**

Looking at the man in question, Fabio tested him first. It was a play, a starter, to every moment they met. Test the limit, see their response, a gamble in every word. He knew the cloud before him was cunning, dangerous in every word. A rare cloud that knew patience and the ability to act. (And in the back, back, back, of his mind, he gives a tiny ounce of pride to the fact his daughter managed to seduce and lock down such a beast where love and respect are returned _both_ ways. No matter how much he hated that fact.)

The cloud in question closed his eyes to a small squint, lips quirking upwards, to an almost Cheshire grin full of teeth and the promise of pain. Cocking his head to the left, teeth ever showing, his eyes showed that of a killer. Fabio could hear some taking a step back and the small gulp of Daniela's Sun.

**"With the permission of being the fiancee to your daughter."**

**"How bold, in what peace of your crazy mind that you got the idea I let you marry her."**

He said, flames burning, he looked at the man in front of him. Vinsmoke let go of his persona, the grin was gone, a perfect poker face formed if there wasn't the intense gaze of his eyes left on him. Looking down, he noticed the slight twitch of long piano fingers that set warnings by his intuition. _**Danger, Guns, Guns. **_Getting up from his seat at the head of the table and slowly letting out his flames, he spoke.

**"If you want to fight with guns _boy_, you came to the-"**

**"Excuse me Settimo!"**

With a bang to doors opening, Fabio saw Vinsmoke tense turning ever lightly to the Vongola man, a perfect position to watch both of them. With a sigh, Fabio turned to the man in question, and with a harsh snapped.

**"What do you want? Speak!"**

The man looked pale, but hurried did so.

**"It-t's, It's the young miss sir! She has been found!"**

Now with full attention on the young man, Fabio let his flames back into his body, seeing out the corner of his eye that Vinsmoke did the exact opposite.

**"Where?" **Vinsmoke all but growled out. (And again, if it was anybody else he would acknowledge the fact he is slightly impressed at such Killing Intent within one word.)

**"T-the base in Cittanova sir! They had reported the Miss came back slightly strained but fine."**

And with a dash, Vinsmoke hurried to the door. Fabio would be right behind him if it wasn't for the fact his intuition said something _very_ important was about to be said. _**Wait, wait. **_

**"Hold on Vinsmoke, he has something more to say."**

And with very reluctant body language and a heated glare his way, which he ignored, Fabio let the man say more.

**"W-well, the vongola heir sir s-she didn't return alone."**

**"What do you mean by that?" **The impatient halfbreed stated.

**"Well, a young boy was with her."**

**"What?" **Vinsmoke asked, having an incredulous face, and Fabio himself not too far behind.

**"What do you mean young boy? Speak."**

**"Y-yes, f****rom what the report says, he is very young, maybe a kid, though not specified in the rushed report. But from what I gathered..."**

This time it was Vinsmoke that spoke the young man, eyes squinting in absolute impatience.

**"Spit it out already" **He all but scoffed out.

**"W-well, the child seems to be a replica of both you and Daniela sir."**

* * *

**N**obody spoke, a deafening silence washed the room. Everyone trying to piece what has been heard and looking fearfully between both Vinsmoke and their boss. The deadly Vongola Head looked frozen, an ominous shadow cloaking his eyes and sky flames stilled. While Vinsmoke's eyes seemed to widen to a very large extent, skin too pale to be healthy, looking to be frozen from shock.

Then everyone felt it, the harsh cold sky flames that are enveloping the room. With no direction or rhyme, the flames seep from the Vongola Head's hands, coiling in the direction of Vinsmoke. Then something unexpected happened, the Issac Vinsmoke who destroyed two mafia Famiglias with a laughing visage at the carnage he created fucking _stuttered. _

**"W-what did you just say?"**

The Vongola man questioned didn't know whether to be amazed at the stuttering mess of Issac Vinsmoke or be terrified with the way his boss's sky flames are now going towards him. Everyone else in the room sympathized with the poor bastard but not enough to help. Though they did give props to not fainting immediately at the sight of both of them.

**"In the report, the child was described as having black hair, tanned skin, and copper eyes that glow either completely red or amber. An equal mix between both you and Daniela as he has your black hair and her tanned skin, with an eye color that seems mixed from both your crimson eye color and Daniela's golden brown."**

Throughout the reporting of the mysterious child, every staff and vongola member in the room could feel how the temperature in the room kept dropping at every analogy made between the child and the couple. One brave vongola member, Daniela's Sun guardian Leonardo, couldn't help but point out his comment.

**"But those could be mere coincidence towards the two, I mean surely Daniela wouldn't have a young child with Issac and kept us out of the loop."**

Many sighed in relief as the temperature went up several degrees from the comment, hoping that their boss's anger has dwindled for good. Even Vinsmoke's tense structure has waned and many heard a sigh that they swear was a mix between relief and despair, but they aren't willing to bring it up. All seemed fine until another voice added to their conversation.

**"Excuse me but if I could add to the conversation Sirs."**

The formal steady voice came from the head butler of the Vongola Mansion, the current head's lightning, Reginald Jeeves.

**"Of course Reginald, go ahead."**

Now everyone could almost anticipate the upcoming news from the butler. But many are also anticipating the damage in what the butler has to say.

**"We received another update from the ****Cittanova base, sirs. It seems the young miss sent very interesting information about the mysterious young man. And it is very classified from what I've gathered."**

**"Everyone here is the most trusted elites in the Vongola Famiglia if anyone says a word outside this room they know the consequences. So get on with it."**

**"Of course sir. The young man's name is Ash and his flames have been reported."**

Now everyone, including Fabio and Vinsmoke, seemed to hold their breath. Flame heritage was a tricky subject. Children of flame users usually have flames similar to their parents but that's not always the case. The stronger the "will" and flames that are in the gene/flame pool, the more likely the child would get their parent's flames in addition to flames not seen in the heritage for a long time. But if the flames being added to the pool are weak, then it could cause a dilution in the purity and strengths of the children. Causing the children to more likely have a weak flame instead of a strong or multiple strong flames. If the young child "Ash" has been produced by the couple, then it's most likely he would have sky flames, with both sky and cloud flames being as good as proof of the couple being the parents.

**"It seems this young Ash's flames were confirmed by the young miss Daniela herself along with our technology at the base. The report listed many cycles of testing with the same results. And it has been confirmed that the child, Ash, has three flames."**

**"And the results being?" **Vinsmoke asked in an impatient breath. Not that anyone can blame him, three flames are very rare in the Mafia world, more so if they are all of high purity and strength.

**"The weakest flame listed are Sun flames, have listed with purity and strength of above average."**

Everyone reacted to that, the weakest of the child's flames were above average? They could only laugh inside their heads at the cruel joke the head butler is giving them. The strength of professional flame users couldn't compare to a child whose flames are still growing? Will the child become a monster in the future then? (And without knowing, two in the room are extremely proud of the fact their possible son/grandson is a powerful pup/youngling.)

As all flame users could tell the strength of one's flames when not purposely hiding, 'testing' is usually done by many 'testers' who are more sensitive to flames to get a more accurate reading, those who can feel even the most suppressed flames. Seeing as most of the room got over their shock, Reginald continued.

**"His secondary flame is powerful, so powerful they can mix with the primary of the boy's to get a 'mixed' flame type though not a natural mix, as a natural mix flame is very rare. And they are documented to be just as powerful as master Issac's cloud flames. ****Not only that, the child's primary, when tested by the 'testers' accidentally almost crippled them with their power."**

At this everyone didn't know how to reply, throughout the underworld, Issac Vinsmoke's have been undoubtedly being the strongest cloud known at the time. But to almost cripple, a tester shakes them to the core. The only flame-type users who were known to have the power to accidentally, or not so accidentally, cripple another flame user were the most famous mafia heads known to man, the Vongola Primo, and the mysterious Giglio Nero Primo. To have a _child's_ flames match their strength seems, again, impossible to the Vongola room. What kind of miracle child did Daniela picked up or brought into this world? They knew the child between the future heiress and her husband would be special, but no to this extent. Especially when it's known that children get more powerful with age. Will the world even handle the Vongola litter anymore?

Fabio was getting annoyed at this rate, and couldn't help but exclaim, **"Just tell us his flames already."**, while slapping the table.

The butler looked amused at his antics, though kindly didn't prolong anymore with the results. In what seems to be breathless awe he states, **"The ****secondary flames are cloud flames while his primary flames are the strongest and most pure sky flames that Vongola has ever seen along with tested and a verified intuition." **

Not even a second later, the people seated at the table flinched back when it broke in half via the current head's fist of sky flames in rage. While Issac Vinsmoke seems to be having a stroke of emotions appearing on his face, ranging from happiness to sadness to confusion to many more emotions while muttering nonsense under his breath. He was too shocked by the news to even notice the way the Vongola Head marched up to him. Grabbing him by his pristine suit to turn him around, grabbing the front collar of the suit in an almost choke-like hold.

**"You bastard! I knew you wouldn't be ****a gentleman in any way to my daughter and respect her virtue till after marriage. When did you despicably seduce her!"**

**"W-when did we?"**

**"You know 'when' you shit!"**

**"In that case, I will atone and take full responsibility to my actions in conceiving of the little pup and gladly marry her faster than planned."  
**

**"In that case why don't you atone by cutting off your dick you-"**

Between the fight and the chaos, it includes the others in the room to either evacuate fast or get caught up with the fight. Not one noticing how Reginald smirked quite evil, knowing the true age of the boy. As head butler and lightning guardian of Fabio's, he knows he should have made the misunderstanding go away by revealing the boy's age. But with how boring and tense Vongola has been lately, he couldn't be blamed to manipulate and rile up his sky and said sky future son-in-law for some shits and giggles.

Especially since he is known to be one sadistic manipulative bastard.

* * *

_**~Vongola Safe House: Cittanova,**__** Italy, 1932**_

**F**or some reason, she has a feeling her favorite babysitter did some mischief without her. While contemplating this, she looks to the left where her son sleeps engulfed on the huge bed, probably completely exhausted in every way. With no longer any blood or dirt and clean clothes on, he looks more adorable than ever. Next to him on the said bed is Mewtwo, who put up a battle to even let his guard go to relax and sleep in her presence no matter how many times she and Ash haggard him down.

In the end, they managed to get him to agree with the help of another being from their world. The _pokemon_, she thinks the word was, is a bipedal, canine-like being, around five feet with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses what looks to be a short, _lethal_ spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third _more lethal _spike on its chest. But the most prominent feature of the canine, Lucario she remembers Ash said to her, are the scars littered all over his body and the crimson blood eyes that remind her of her husband. Another being with powerful cloud flames but also mist flames tangling with both Ash's and Mewtwo's.

She could tell right away the canine being known not only how to fight, but to kill to. The Lucario in question was in the corner of the room, not making a sound or any movement as it watches both her and the two on the bed. Ready for any attack and from what she remembers on the way over here killing seems to be its _specialty_. With how it defeated enemies with fast hard hits of martial arts she has never seen before from its palms and feat to paralyze them then shooting the farther away enemies with a blast of purple energy _("The moves he used was close combat and aura sphere, though the aura sphere is usually blue"),_ before almost going in for the killing blow with its spiked covered fists if Ash hadn't stopped him.

But she also could tell the signs that were the same as Ash's and Mewtwo's. The signs of _abuse _to their beings. With Mewtwo, it seems to be emotional and psychological abuse and the mutters of _experimentation _under his breath make her want to scream and claw the scientist till nothing but _Ash_ is left of them. With Lucario, physical abuse that probably became something much _worse_ according to her intuition. And with Ash, she couldn't tell. He hid his problems so well that the only _abuse_ she got out of him was another physical abuse with a probably serious case of _depression_. _**MaIm, kIlL, whoever did this to him, make them SuFfEr for doing this to our youngling. **_

She promises on her flames, on her will, to protect Ash and his friends till the whole world knows to never lay a finger on them again. After all, these _pokemon _are Ash's to protect, while _Ash_ is her's to protect, making them an extension also her's to protect as well.

**_What OuRs is hIs, and what's HiS is oUrS. MaKe ThEm LEARN!_**

* * *

**Pfft, Vongola family having a huge misunderstanding like always. Also sorry if the chapter is not longer than the others, tried my best. **

**Fabio and Issac have a love-hate-pride relationship going on. They respect and *cough* like one another deep down but will never say it because of their pride. One because Fabio hates that his baby girl is going away because of Issac and feeling threaten with Issac's skills in using firearms, two because of Issac just loves being a pain in the ass to anybody "above" him in authority and a dick to his love ones. So instead they chose to antagonize one another for mutual shits and giggles. **

**With the Vongola intuition, I plan to show strength to how it responds. Weak are short words that get to the point in small consistency. Strong add more detail and have a stronger effect on the user. Also, while never wrong, it can be misleading especially to flame users who are trying to harmonize with or trying to gain the trust of the Sky in question.**

**I took the inspiration of a scarred Lucario Ash took in from the works, ****"Let's Snuggle Forever" and "Alolan Rain" by OasisLake76. Their Lucario is red and black while the one in the story will be a Sonic-like blue and black with cloud and mist flames. Also, my Lucario will be a foot taller than the rest of its kind.**

**Also, how many of you got Reginald Jeeves was an easter egg?**

**Fun Fact: I finished this chapter at around two-twenty in the morning**


	7. Will be replaced with a actual chap

**Sorry to be away for so long, I have been getting so stressed with school, home life, SAT study, politics, etc that I decided to take a few months to break from writing. I know I should have told you guys but I feel that I would just be making an excuse to not uploading.**

**I got a few questions from you guys and my friends on the matter of what the pokemon and pokeballs signify. I was planning on letting you all find out by reading my chapters but because of my inexcusable limbo, I will answer it using this amazing review as a base. **

**Guest: So Ash is harmonized with all his pokemon? Is there a limit to how many he can harmonize with (he does want to catch 'em all) or is that just people? Are they his territory as a cloud secondary? Are any of them his guardians or all of them? **

**To answer this question to clear confusion, my**** idea of pokemon and the pokeballs will be similar to box weapons in the anime but with twists. So in a way, they are harmonized but not really in the way of guardians and such since they rely on Ash's flames and powe****r to keep them there kinda like Tsuna and Natsu. Yes, there is a limit to how many he can call to "temporarily harmonize" with and can stay with him for a long amount of time (and pokemon fans, let me tell you, that the number is pretty easy to guess) but if exceeded said number than they will have a limited amount of time with Ash before going back. He considers them friends so they are his "territory" according to his flames. His guardians were hinted at in the teaser where Luce had a vision as well as Daniela talking about interviewing a certain someone for guardianship. As for the Pokeball and Masterball, they take on very important roles for Ash's "box weapons" with some twists.**


End file.
